The Princess Deal
by Dustal Gray
Summary: -part four in my Searchng 4 Home ssbb series-   Ganondorf makes a deal with Trainer, a deal that will ensure the boy gets his Pokemon back. Later, Ike and Lucario's battle with Mr. Game&Watch and Pikachu starts tonite. Will Ash get his mouse back in time?


8/17/10

...

Pokemon Trainer had always been with his Pokemon since he was a child. Pokemon were his life, his world, his purpose. He had a small team of Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle. In addition, he also has a Pikachu. How can this be...?

There's soemthing you didn't know about the Pokemon Trainer; something people ignored. He had a _name_. His name was Ash.

But when he arrived at the Mansion, he soon discovered that the Pikachu in the building was not his own Pokemon. Either way, he grew to love the mouse-type as his own. But there were times when the yellow Pokemon would rather hang around the odd boy with a pointed green hat and a fairy. This disturbed the Trainer, but not anymore than the strange dark man watching him every day.

It started only the day after his arrival; while the characters were eating breakfast in the dining hall, he often caught the man staring at him with a dark, hating glare.

The man made him uncomfortable, so he tried his best to ignore the intense gaze.

This went on for three days straight.

On another note, Link's rival relationship with Ganondorf was completly avoided; at all costs, he didn't look/speak/mention the Evil King in the pressence of Zelda, Toon Link, or any of the other friends he came to respect.

But when Toad had been punched by a sleep-walking Captain Falcon one night, it was more than uncomfortable for the great dark man to be chuckling at his side. Such encounters left Link trembling. So, like Pokemon Trainer, he did his best to make an insivable barrier between them. Thankfully, Link's barrier was the suddenly-brave Zelda Princess, who would literally put a barrier up if Ganondorf came too close to either of them.

This made Ganondorf's yern for Zelda grow, but he knew that attacking Link out of anger would get him no where.

Unfortunely for the Pokemon Trainer, young Ash could only sit in his bed, sweating, while his Pokemon slept peacefully in their beds, or drew with crayons in coloring books. He knew that his Pokemon would protect him if something were to happen, but tonight- this certain night- all of his Pokemon were playing with Ness and Lucas outside.

Trembling, Ash watched his friends out the window, taking comfort in the fact that he was alone for once, but also unnerved that he could be attacked any second.

Ganondorf knocked once- twice- then opened the door with the grace of a gentleman. He strided over to the boy with purpose, and snatched him by the neck, bring the boy against a wall before the boy could even say, "," or, more realistically, "Help."

Ganondorf had the idea in his head since he saw the Pokemon Trainer vanish down the hallway on his first day of the Mansion; he would use the boy against Link- distract him, so that he could have Zelda. But no, not in a simple brawl- but for real.

Ash struggled in Ganondorf's grasp, his eyes large, heart racing.

Ganondorf's lips twisted in a smile, and he let the boy go, not wanting to break his neck. As the boy fell, sputtering on the ground, Ganondorf smiled and said in a gruff tone, "I've been watching you.." he said cooly. "And I've noticed that mouse enjoys Link's company more than yours... But what if I told you I can make it love you again, hm?"

Leaning against the wall, the Pokemon Trainer said heavily, "What are you t-talking about?"

"Pikachu and Mr. Game-&-Watch are being paired with Lucario and Ike later," Ganondorf said reportedly. "I hear it will be a massive fight. It would be better if you took Game-&-Watch's place, don't you think? To fight alongside your friend, like the old days..."

Ash blinked. "But he isn't mine!" he said at last.

"He was yours- in another time," explained Ganondorf. "Believe me, it is possible- Link is even from another time..."

"H-how do you know all this?" The Trainer muttered.

Ganondorf slung his cape behind himself, his feral eyes glinting. "Because _I_ was at the highest point of my life- and it was all taken away from me in an_ instant_!" he shouted. "If_ that _is possible- if _all of this _is possible- then this universe has no bounds! _All _the rules of physicis have been _demolished_. Dont you _see_?"

"Then..." the boy said quietly. "Then yeah."

"What...?" said Ganondorf, frowning.

"Yeah, I want you to make Pikachu love me."

"That is fully up to you." Ganondorf said bluntly. "If you want him to love you, you must do something for me first."

"Okay, what?" asked the boy.

"Tonight, while the others are watching the fight on the screen, I want you to take Link and Zelda away from the crowd; make an excuse that they will believe, and tie Link up in the closet."

"What? Why?" snapped Ash. "I'm not doing that! You're just as bad a Team Rocket!"

"Shut up!" hissed Ganondorf, slapping a firm hand to the boy's lips. The lips were warm, trembling things, slightly wet. He imagined Zelda's would probably feel the same way.. His heart skipped a beat as an urge to kiss the Trainer swept over him. Disgusted, he threw the boy to the floor. He faced the window, a deep frown on his face. "You will do as I tell you, or your mouse will call Link its Master, and not you."

"H-how will that make Pikachu want me...?"

"Because," Ganondorf began, bowing his head. "Because when Link sees Zelda in trouble, his love for her will be rekindled, and he will focus on her alone. He wont ever think of that yellow creature; all he will want...is her..." He paused, then said, "In response, Pikachu will notice that Link no longer cares for it, so it will love you." So simple...Ganondorf thought for the second time.

"What are you gonna do to Zelda?" asked Ash cautiously, having risen from the floor a long while ago.

Ganondorf looked at the boy stonely. "She is no concern of yours." he said bluntly. "Do we have a deal?" the man of Evil offered his hand to the Pokemon Trainer, who took his hand without hesitation, and nodded firmly.

"Yeah." he said slowly. "We gotta deal."

Ganondorf smiled, then left the room, chuckling to himself.

...


End file.
